Bring about Peace
by Sassbrat
Summary: Femme Bumblebee and Femme Sam: Bumblebee is capture by Megatron and given to Barricade as a gift. What will happen to our Favorite femme now that she is in the cluches of the Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a story that Warrior-chick requested from me. I'm going to give it a shot and try to get out of my comfort zone. MissChSparkles and __AuroraFerreri, get credit for the basics __of this story is from one of their stories called the **Betrayed**. I based this chapter and story on that chapter. It a very good story if you like femme Bumblebee stories._

_Bumblebee will be a femme and Sam is also female. Just to clear that up._

_I also will be posting this story in both cartoons and the movie sections. That way both fandoms can read this._

Chapter 1

Bumblebee knew that she was in deep slag as soon as she was forced out of the cell that was currently her place of living by some Decepticons that she had never seen.

"Get moving Autobot. Lord Megatron wants to talk to you." A black and green Decepticon a few feet taller than her ordered gruffly as he pushed her hard in the back.

Bumblebee let out a growl but didn't say anything else. The femme knew that she had to hold her glossa if she wanted to survive today.

As Bumblebee was pushed down the hall her thought were on Samantha who had been with her when she had been attacked by three Cons. She had ordered Samantha to hide in the trees while she fought and lost to the Decepticons. The Decepticons were only interested in her and not her human friend.

Bumblebee knew that she could hold her own against 1 or 2 Decepticons but 3 was pushing it. She tried her best to fight them but they over powered her and knocked her out. The next thing that she knew was waking up in the cell.

Bumblebee prayed to Primus that Samantha was alright. The femme also knew that she had to keep a cool processor and she would be able to get out of the sticky situation she was in. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts when she was brought to a large room and forced to bow in front of the Decepticon leader, Megatron.

"Well well well. When I heard that my men had captured an Autobot I thought that it would have been one of those annoying twins. But imagine my surprise that it is you my dear." Megatron chuckled out as he got off his throne and walked over to her and place his clawed hand under her chin and force her to look at him.

Bumblebee yanked her chin away from Megatron's grip and snapped at him. She was not some trophy to be admired. She was a fighter and would fight to her dying breath.

Megatron just grinned at the yellow femme. He knew from experience that she was a fighter and would be hard to break. But he wouldn't be the one to break her spirit.

"Barricade will be taking care of you until I decide what to do with you." Megatron told Bumblebee who was glaring daggers at him.

"Be prepared for a damaged solider for if you think that I'm going to do what he says than you have another thing coming." Bumblebee snarled as she was forced to stand and have stasis cuff on her wrists.

"We shall see My dear, we shall see." Megatron told Bumblebee. "Take her to Barricade."

Bumblebee fought tooth and nail as she was dragged away from the throne room and towards her arch enemy's room. If Barricade thought that she was going to be easy to conquer then he was in for the surprise of his life. But something told her that Barricade would respect her like he did when they were on the battle field. Soon she and the two Decepticons guards reached Barricade's quarters.

The guards opened the door by pressing a button on the keypad. The door opened and she was pushed inside.

Bumblebee let out a squeak as she fell on to the floor. The stasis cuffs were still on her wrists and try as she could she just couldn't get them off. Bumblebee gave up and decided to look around her so called holding cell to see just what type of mech Barricade was. All she knew about him was that he was a frontline fighter and good fighter.

Looking around the room Bumblebee saw that Barricade had seemed to have a love of music. Who knew that the vicious Decepticon like music. But then again all Bumblebee really saw of the Police car was what she had seen on the battle field. Maybe there was more to Barricade then she thought. He unlike some of the other Decepticons never made a move of her because she was a femme. He treated her like a warrior and never as a weak femme like some Decepticons usually thought of femmes.

"I see that you have discovered my stash of Earth music." Barricade's voice rang from behind Bumblebee.

Bumblebee quickly turned around to see the Decepticon frontliner looking at her. All Bumblebee could do was nod her helm up and down.

"Like you when I first arrived on Earth I heard the human music known as classical and for some reason the music grew on me." Barricade said as he took a few steps towards Bumblebee who even though she has the Stasis cuff on still was willing to put up a fight.

Barricade let a smile come to his face. Even though she was prisoner she was still willing to fight. That was what he loved about the yellow femme. She was not afraid to get dirty unlike most femmes.

"Relax Bumblebee I am not going to hurt you. I have too much respect for you as a warrior to do hurt you in anyway." Barricade told the femme in front of him.

Bumblebee narrowed her optics at him. If this was some type of trick than Barricade was in for a surprise

Barricade held up his hands to show Bumblebee that he meant no harm as he walked over to the Autobot Femme. The Police car quickly grabbed Bumblebee's bound wrists and ignored the fighting that the femme was putting on. With a quick flick of his wrist Barricade removed the stasis cuff and let them fall to the floor.

Bumblebee looked at Barricade as she rubbed her wrists.

"I told you that I am not going to hurt you and make good on what I say." Barricade told Bumblebee who was looking confused. "Now I have a few ground rules. Follow them and I can promise that no harm will come to you. The first one is don't leave this room unless you are with me cause some of the others won't hesitate to violate you in a sparkbeat. The second if you are in my room keep the door locked at all times. I am a very private mech and don't want anyone else in this room other that you and myself. The third is obey these rules and I can promise you that we will get along well. Like I said I will not touch you in any way other than I ask that you recharge with my on my berth. Do you understand?"

Bumblebee nodded her helm. The rules were just like when she was a sparkling and the ship that she had grew up on had been attacked. Optimus gave her orders to stay in her room and not come out until he or Ironhide came and got her. There was also something about the way Barricade looked at her with his optics that made her think that he was telling the truth about not hurting her.

"Good. I brought us some energon. You must be hungry after your battle?" Barricade asked.\

Bumblebee's tank gave a grumble before she could say anything. Barricade just gave a chuckle before handing her a energon cube. Bumblebee took the cube in a flash and started to devour it in a sparkbeat. A minute later the cube was gone.

Barricade smiled before he finished his cube. "Now that we have eaten I think that it's time to us to get some recharge." The police car said as he gently grabbed Bumblebee by the hand and lead her over to his oversized berth.

Barricade could tell that Bumblebee was a little scared and who wouldn't be if a enemy mech told you that you would be recharging in the same berth as him. "Bumblebee I meant what said about not touching you and I will keep my word. I'm not that type of mech and I never will be. I told you that I respect you as a warrior." Barricade reasuured Bumblebee as he placed his hands on the femme's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get some recharge. I know we both need it."

Barricade gently place Bumblebee on his berth and laid down right beside her. The berth was large enough for the two of them to have their own space and not crowd each other.

Bumblebee laid on her side facing away from Barricade and thought about her predicament. She had never been so scared in her life buy Barricade had showed her that there was nothing to afraid of. Tomorrow she would figure out a way to escape but for now she was going to get some recharge as she was just so tired from her day.

_Next chapter Optimus works on a way to rescue Bumblebee but does she want to be rescued._

Ideas are welcome always.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace.

AN: Updates will be random as I have other stories to write. Thank you for understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Brainbowcrazy and warrior's chick get credit for ideas used in this chapter_.

Chapter 2

Judy Witwicky was not a happy human. Anybody could see that when she found out that her daughter's guardian had been captured by the Decepticons. Samantha had been near tears when she made it back to NEST headquarters and collapsed into Major Lennox's arms from exhaustion as she had been more than 20 miles away from the base and had ran the entire way.

Judy was threatening to storm the Decepticon base with her bat. Ironhide was going to take her there if Ratchet and Major Lennox hadn't stopped them. Ratchet needed help restraining the black mech so he called in the aide of the freezing equipment that Sector 7 used on Bumblebee a few years ago when they had first landed. Judy had been knocked out with a sedative and taken to the medical ward where she was put into restraints much like Ironhide was.

Samantha was sleeping in one of the bed in the med bay under the watchful optic of Ratchet. The chief medic was not about to let anyone other then Samantha's parents near her. He like the rest of the Autobots were worried about Bumblebee but knew that panicking would not rescue her. Thankfully Samantha had been able to tell Major Lennox what had happened before she had passed out.

Once Ratchet was sure that Samantha was sleeping peacefully he left the med bay under the care of the human doctors and headed to the conference room.

When Ratchet arrived he found the most of the human military was there wanting to know what had happened to Bumblebee and what the Autobots were going to do in rescuing her. Ratchet smiled to himself at the sight of the humans loyalty to Bumblebee. Bumblebee was the youngest of the Autobots and the most in tuned to the humans due to her being on Earth longer then he and the others had.

"We have to Rescue Bumblebee before they kill her or worse." Sideswipe pointed out. He had help raised Bumblebee when she was found in the ruined Youth Sector and the only survivor.

"I agree with Sideswipe. There is no telling what Megatron is doing to her." Mudflap also said.

"Everybody calm down." Optimus bellowed out causing everyone in the room the jump a few feet in the air. "Now that I have your attention we can discuss the rescuing of Bumblebee."

The leader of the Autobots was concerned for the femme that he considered a daughter to him. He never could forget the day when he found the tiny yellow femme sparkling shivering in the cold Cybertronian night next to what he had thought was Bumblebee's caretaker. Optimus remembered how scared Bumblebee was when she first saw Optimus and cuddled deeper into the older femme's chassis. It took Optimus over an hour to get Bumblebee to let go of her caretaker. When Bumblebee did Optimus scooped her up in a sparkbeat and cradled her to his chassis in an attempt to calm her and get her warmed up.

Optimus also remembered the day when he asked Ironhide and Chromia to be Bumblebee's guardians and train her. All of the other Autobots were shocked at how gentle Ironhide was with Bumblebee when she was growing up.

It wasn't long until Bumblebee was ready to join the Autobot's ranks and just after she had joined the Autobots she was put in charge of the protecting the Allspark. Bumblebee had proved her loyalty to the Autobots when she refused to tell Megatron where the Allspark was and because of that Megatron ripped her vocal chords out.

"We need to form a plan and not just rush in and we have the time to form a plan. Bumblebee is resourceful and cunning. She will not go down without a fight." Optimus told his men and the humans.

"But sir what if they violate her before we can rescue her?" Sgt. Robert Epps asked nervously. He was fond of Bumblebee as even though she was a female of her race she fought like a male and didn't take any crap from anyone.

Arcee had a smirk on her face. "Oh I wouldn't have to worry about that happening." She responded. "Bumblebee like all the femmes did when they reached the age of maturity had a Chasity belt installed just in case she was captured. The Belt can only be deactivated by the femme wearing it when she wants to."

Sgt. Epps gave a sigh of relief. He didn't want anything like that to happen to Bumblebee.

"Another thing that we must take into consideration is that we have no idea where the Decepticon Base is and we much wait for Samantha to wake up in order for her to tell us what direction the Decepticons took Bumblebee." Optimus told his team. It was hard for him to not rush off and rescue his fellow Autobot but he knew that they needed a plan before they did anything.

"That will take a will as Samantha is physically and mentally exhausted and will be asleep for some time." Ratchet said. "Also there is the matter of Samantha's mother and Ironhide who are both restrained and in recharge in the med bay. I can't keep them in the med bay forever."

"That is a problem but I know that you will figure something out Ratchet as you always do." Optimus told his Chief Medical Officer who just glared at him.

"I'll do what I can Sir." Ratchet replied.

"Now all that we can do is wait for Samantha to wake up. I know that Bumblebee will be able to hold out until we can rescue her." The Prime told everyone in the room.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base hidden in the mountains somewhere.

Bumblebee let out a slight moan as she felt Barricade move the sponge up and down her filthy armor and body.

The Police car was washing his guest in his private wash-racks. Barricade had figured that she needed a good cleaning after her little tangle with his comrades in the desert last night. To say that his femme guest was not happy when he told her that they would be bathing together was an understatement.

Bumblebee had almost thrown his berth at him before he said that she could keep her breast plates and pelvic armor on at all times. Barricade had explained that all he wanted was for Bumblebee to feel clean and safe as he meant what he had said last night about not touching her unless she asked him to.

Barricade let a smile come to his face as heard Bumblebee sigh in content. He had a feeling that she had never had this done to her like he was doing to her. Sure the Autobots had given her baths when she was young but this was different. He was a enemy mech that wasn't being nice and gentle to her.

After one more swipe of the sponge Bumblebee was clean. "There you're all clean." Barricade told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee started to turn around when her foot slipped and she started to fall. Only she didn't hit the floor as Barricade caught her and cradled her to his chassis.

Bumblebee listened to the sound of Barricade's spark for a moment before realizing what she was doing. She gently pulled away from her captor's hold.

"Thank you for catching me." Bumblebee told Barricade as he released her.

"You are welcomed." Barricade replied as he turned around to allow Bumblebee to put her now clean armor on.

"Please wait for me outside of the wash-racks Bumblebee we have much to discuss." The Decepticon enforcer said.

Bumblebee nodded her helm and left the Wash-racks.

_Next chapter Barricade talks to Bumblebee about what will happen to her._

Ideas welcome anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for the reviews. Barricade being a musician was from a story that I read Somewhere so I claim no creation of Barricade being a musician. If the author does read this and would like credit for please leave me a message. thank you._

Chapter 3

Bumblebee waited in Barricade's living room of his quarters while the enforcer put his armor on. She decided to look around out of boredom as she had nothing else to do. Bumblebee did notice when she first was brought to Barricade's room that he had had a love of music and decided that she would be nosy and check out the rest of Barricade's things.

As she was looking Bumblebee came across something that made her let out as gasp. Out in the open for all to see was a human version of a harp along with other human musical equipment. It seemed the Barricade really had a love of music.

"I grew up in a concert hall before the war." Barricade told Bumblebee as he walked into the room shining like a silver dime. "My creators were concert musicians and as long as I behaved I was allow to be in the hall and I would listen to them for hours as they practiced."

Bumblebee looked at the black mech with shock in her optics. She was still having a hard time believing that Barricade was a musician.

"I know that it is hard to believe that I was a Musician but I am telling you the truth. Here I can prove it to you." The enforcer said as he walked over to a closet to open in and bring out a harp like instrument and started to play it.

The melody that came from the musical instrument was beautiful like a the sound of wind and birds singing. Bumblebee was taken back at the music and started to drift into a slight recharge.

Barricade smiled at the sight of the lovely femme in sitting on his berth. She was so beautiful. When Barricade had first met Bumblebee he was shocked that she was a femme due to her way of fighting. She was tough and strong and never backed down from a fight no matter what. She was also brave when she stood up to Megatron when he was after the Allspark. That was one of the reason Barricade had requested Bumblebee to resign with him during her stay at the base.

Barricade wasn't no idiot when it came to his fellow teammates for he knew that if Bumblebee givin to one of them she would be violated every time she turned around. He may be a Decepticon but Barricade had morals and would never even think about doing anything like. All of his berth partners had joined him willing.

Bumblebee realized what was happening and quickly onlined her optics and glared at Barricade. "Just what do you think you are trying to do?" Bumblebee snarled.

"My apologies Bumblebee. My music tends to do that to everyone. But I wanted to show you that I wasn't lying about being a musician for you see a true musician can be able to lure someone into recharge by just playing." Barricade told Bumblebee.

Barricade looked at Bumblebee and knew that it was going to take time for her to trust him and he didn't blame her for not trusting him. He was after all a Decepticon and she was an Autobot. Also every time he turned around he was fighting her in a battle.

"Look Bumblebee I meant what I said about not touching you with out your permission and I will live by that rule." Barricade told Bumblebee who just looked at him with a questionable glare. "Bumblebee I was raised that you never touch a femme with out their permission and I live by that rule. Think about when we battled. Did I ever once touch you in a place that was inappropriate?"

Bumblebee thought for a moment and realized that Barricade was the only Decepticon that didn't try and fondle her on the battlefield. He treated her like a warrior and fighter.

"I trust you but what about the other Decepticons?" Bumblebee told Barricade.

"Don't you worry about the others. They will not come into my room if they value their lives. I made sure to tell them that you are my prize and I will do with you what I want and if they touched you than there was going to be hell to pay." Barricade explained.

Bumblebee didn't know what but there was something about Barricade's words that made her feel safe and sound. Maybe it was the fact that Barricade hadn't tried to jump her the second he saw her or it could be the fact that he was willing to protect her from his comrades.

"Look Bumblebee I'll try to and figure out a way to get you out of her as this base is no place for a femme like you." The Enforcer told Bumblebee who gave him a nod.

Barricade felt that he needed to do something that would make Bumblebee trust his words more. So he crossed his arms over his chassis in an X formation and got down on one knee. This posture was known throughout Cybertron as the Position of Honor. When a bot did that it meant what what they had said before was the truth and if they broke it they would offline themselves.

"I believe you Barricade. I believe you." Bumblebee told Barricade as she held her hand up to help her captor up. She now knew that Barricade wasn't going to hurt or violate her and that he would keep her safe.

Barricade smiled as he took Bumblebee's hand and lifted himself up. He had just taken the first step in gaining Bumblebee's trust and he wasn't about to lose it.

_Next Chapter Bumblebee tests just how much freedom she has and Ironhide goes on a rampage._

ideas for how Ironhide acts are greatly welcomed,

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks you to everyone that reads and reviews and gives me ideas. And thank yo to everyone who gave me ideas for how Ironhide should act. _

Chapter 4

Optimus let out a sigh as he heard Ironhide tear through the base on a rampage. He had just woken up from his forced stasis nap and was not happy that Bumblebee was a prisoner of the Decepticons. Optimus pressed the button that allowed his door to open to reveal a very fragged off Ironhide.

"What are we doing just sitting here? We need to get out there and rescue Bumblebee as soon as possible." Ionhide yelled.

"Ironhide we are doing the best that we can in finding Megatron's base but Samantha could only give us a brief detail of where the Decepticons took Bumblebee." Optimus told Ironhide as he tried to calm his oldest friend down.

"Besides there is no way that I am willing to risk the lives of hundreds of military personal just to rescue one bot." Galloway pointed out from his spot on Optimus's desk.

If Ironhide could have he would have blasted the human into a million pieces but Ratchet had disabled his cannons when he was in recharge.

"Mr Galloway do you have any idea what the Decepticons will do to a femme like Bumblebee?" Ironhide growled out to the human. When Galloway shook his head Ironhide got straight up in the human's face. "I will tell you Mr. Galloway as I was part of a team that was sent out to rescue some femmes and when we found them they were a quivering mass of wires and armor. They they had been raped and beaten repeatably. It turned out that the Cons didn't just take the femmes one by one. The Cons took turns and did what you humans would call gang rape. Many of the femmes offlined themselves because they couldn't deal with the trauma."

Galloway swallowed hard as he looked at the giant robot glaring at you. He had a feeling that Ironhide was not done. And he was right.

"Let me ask you something Galloway. If you had a daughter would you put up with her being continually raped and beaten because Bumblebee is the closest thing I have to a daughter and I will kill any Con that touches her." Ironhide told Galloway.

Galloway was shocked at how passionate Ironhide was about Bumblebee and he could see his point. Galloway did in fact have a daughter that he hardly ever seen due to his work but he probably would act the same way Ironhide was acting if something like what was happening to Bumblebee happened to his daughter.

Optimus felt that it was time for him to step in before Ironhide stepped on Galloway. "Besides Mr. Galloway my men and I have no intention of bringing along the military as this is a personal matter."

It was then that Judy Wickwicky busted into the room swinging her bat. "What do you mean that you won't be taking any humans along with you on your rescue attempt of Bumblebee? I'll have you know that I think of Bumblebee as my own and I am NOT going to be left behind while you rescue her." Judy screamed at Optimus.

"Judy I understand what you are going through but this isn't just one or two Decepticons. It will be the entire Decepticon army. The humans will not be able to combat the Decepticons in full force." Optimus told Judy.

"With all due respect Optimus I think that you need to involve the members of NEST and let them decide what they want to do." Judy told Optimus. "Everyone on the base loves Bumblebee and they want to help you rescue her."

Optimus let out a sigh. He knew from experience that arguing with a femme of any race was not a good idea and mech would always lose no matter what they tried.

"Very well I will consult the NEST members and see what they want to do." Optimus's regal baritone said as he reached down and opened his hand to allow Judy to climb on. "Ironhide please inform the members of NEST that there will be a meeting in the hanger in 5 minutes."

Ironhide nodded his helm and picked up Galloway and headed to the rec room where he knew that everyone would be.

5 minutes later

Everyone was wondering what was going on when Ironhide told them that Optimus had called for a meeting and everyone was required to attend.

The room grew quieter as Optimus cleared his throat to talk. "I'm sure that you have heard that Bumblebee has been captured by Decepticons a day ago. We are planning a rescue attempt but and we thought that the Rescue attempt should only involve Autobots but Judy had told us that NEST members are also Autobots and should have a say in if they want to go and rescue Bumblebee. I also understand completely if any of you choose not to take part in the rescue operation. So those that want to take part in the rescue operation please step forward." Optimus said and a smile came to his face when every single member of the NEST military took a step forward.

Major Lennox took a few steps forward. "Optimus Bumblebee is more that just a part of the team. She is part of our family and like any family we want to protect her and keep her safe. She also would be willing to risk her life to save us. So my team are ready when ever you are SIR."

Optimus let a smile come to his face. The humans were willing to put their lives on the line to protect a member of his team.

"Thank you everyone. Please be on guard for when we find the Decepticon's base." Optimus told the troops and left the room.

Once he reached his office he thought of all the trouble Bumblebee was getting into at the Decepticon base. He knew that the youngling wouldn't go down with out a fight. He just prayed that she would survive the fights that she got into.

_Next chapter Bumblebee gets into trouble with the Decepticons._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all the ideas and reviews and alerts. _

**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN RAPE LIKE SCENES. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SUPPORT RAPE AS IT IS ONE OF THE MOST EVILIST OF** THINGS.** PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD FOR ME TO DO AS I AM GETTING OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE WITH MY WRITING.**

Chapter 5

According to her internal clock it had been a week since she had been captured by the Decepticons and Bumblebee was bored out of her processor. You would be too if the only place that you were allowed to go was your so called guardian's room.

Bumblebee had made a promise to Barricade that she wouldn't try and escape and he would not put a collar on her. It seemed like a good deal. But after two days on not being able to go anywhere Bumblebee was getting cabin fever. Barricade told her to stay in his quarters for her own protection but Bumblebee was a fighter and could take care of herself.

So Bumblebee opened the door and looked out to find no one was in the hallway. The yellow femme ventured out of the room that had been her cell for the past 7 days. She began walking down the hall unaware that she was being followed.

When the bot that was following Bumblebee was sure that they were completely alone he snuck up behind her and place a syringe into her neck causing the femme to go into an instant recharge. The mech quickly caught the femme before she hit the ground. He swung her over his shoulder and headed for his room. Oh the fun he was going to have with this femme. He was going to make her cry and scream until she could no longer do any of that.

Bumblebee woke up to find herself on a berth tied in a spread eagle position. She tried to get herself free but after a few minutes of trying she knew that there was no way for her to get free. She turned her helm to see that she wasn't in Barricade's room cause Barricade didn't have weapons on the walls and trophy of all sorts of thing that she couldn't identify. Bumblebee had a feeling that she was in big trouble.

Suddenly the door open and in walked a blue and white seeker that Bumblebee knew from somewhere but couldn't place.

"Well it seems that you are awake. Wonderful as I so do like having my prey to fight back." The seeker said with a cruel smile.

Bumblebee tried not to show any fear as she knew Cons like that in a captured femme. She tried once again to get free but had no success.

"Try all you want femme but you will never be able to get yourself free from those bonds as they are some of the hardest knots to break. So it looks like you are mine for the night. It is such a pity that you have a chastity belt but there are other ways to have fun." The Seeker crackled as he trailed a hand on Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee shifted her helm in an attempt to get his filthy hand away from her face. She was rewarded with a smack to the face. That smack made her realize just who the seeker was. The seeker was none other Thundercracker who was notorious for his treatment of femmes and how he made them feel that it was their fault that they were raped by him.

Bumblebee was thankful for the chastity belt but something told her that there was more than one way to rape a femme than taking her port.

"Who would have thought that I would be able to get my hands of an Surviving Autobots femme in this day and age. I'm going to have some fun with you." Thundercracker snickered as he trailed his fingers down Bumblebee's chassis before ripping it open to reveal her spark.

Bumblebee let out a scream as she felt her chassis armor get ripped off. The only mech to ever see her spark was Ratchet and that was because he was a medic and Ironhide because he was her guardian and would rub her spark when she was a sparkling when she wasn't feeling good. But this mech was neither Ratchet or Ironhide and she had never been so scared in her life.

"Such a wonderful spark. So bright and pure." Thundercracker said smiling as he ran his fingers gently over Bumblebee's spark.

Bumblebee shivered at her spark being touch. Having some stranger touch your spark was a form of raped in the Cybertronian culture. She was scared but no matter what she wouldn't show fear as that was what the Decepticon wanted.

"Aren't you a brave little femme? Well when I through with you, you will be begging for mercy." Thundercracker crackled as he pushed on Bumblebee's spark earning a slight moan from the femme.

Bumblebee offlined her optics and bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. There was no way Thundercracker was going to break her. She was an Autobot trained by Ironhide and Chromia two of the toughest warriors of the Autobots. She would not dishonor there training.

When Bumblebee onlined her optics she saw Thundercracker had opened his chassis to reveal his spark. A spark that black as night. She knew excalthy what he was going to do to her. ThunderCracker was going to sparkmerge with her.

Sparkmerge was the same as interfacing with your port and spike but a lot more painful if forced and sometimes you could get bonded to the mech you were Sparkmerging with. That was why some bots only interfaced with each other and never sparkmerged.

"Just relax my dear for you will enjoy your first sparkmerge." Thundercracker smiled evilly as he climbed up on the berth and leaned down to Bumblebee's spark.

It happened so fast that Bumblebee wasn't sure that really happened. One moment ThunderCracker was above her ready to merge sparks and then the next he was across the room with energon flowing from one of his wounds.

The next thing Bumblebee was aware of was her feet and arms being untied. Once she got her bearings she looked up to see who was her rescuer and imagine her surprise that it was Barricade. He did not look happy.

"How dare you touch what is mine?" Barricade yelled as he marched over to the downed Seeker and picked him up by his throat. "If you ever touch her again I will personally rip your spark out. Do you understand me?"

Thundercracker nodded his helm up and down very fast.

Barricade let out one more growl and dropped the seeker in a pile. He then turned around and walked over to Bumblebee and picked her up along with her chassis covering and headed out of the room. He was going to take her to see Hook their medic to get repaired. Hook was a good mech who treated all his patients with respect no matter what faction they were as it was the job of the medics to treat and heal not to kill.

Once they were in the hall Bumblebee finally let herself go and started to whimper. Barricade just held her tight in an attempt to calm her. He didn't blame her for whimpering as she had almost been raped which was something that he would never do. He could only pray to Primus that Bumblebee would be back to her normal self in a while as he like the feisty and strong-willed femme.

_Next chapter Bumblebee recovers from her assault with the help of Barricade and start to get closer to each other as they talk about their past._

Ideas for the past of Bumblebee and Barricade are welcomed. Remember that Barricade is a musician in this story before the war.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites as they really mean a lot to me. Remember the idea that Barricade was a musician before the war is not mine._

Chapter 6

Barricade kept a close optic on Hook as he treated Bumblebee's injuries. Thundercracker had used energon cords to tie Bumblebee up so they had cut into her wrists and ankles leaving deep gashes. The Enforcer knew that Hook wouldn't make a move on his femme guest as Hook was as medic and made a vow to treat everyone whether they were Autobot Or Decepticon. But that didn't stop Barricade from worrying about anything trauma effect Bumblebee's near rape may have caused.

Bumblebee in the meantime was trying to be brave but couldn't help but let small whimpers come out of her mouth. She had nearly been spark raped all because she had to disobey Barricade's rules about leaving his room. She shuddered to think about what would have happened if Barricade had not shown up when he did. Bumblebee felt Hook apply some cooling gel to her wrists and ankles. The gel would heal the wounds caused by the cords. Hook then gave Bumblebee a mild sedative that would help her to sleep tonight.

"You may take her back to your room now Barricade." The green medic told Barricade as he turned around to face the enforcer. Hook looked at the worried look on Barricade's face. "Physically she is fine but mentally is a whole another story as rape and near rape victims will have physiological wounds. She will probably be scared to even be touched or want to stay in the same room as a mech. I'll give you a download of what you can to her help her when the time comes but for now I would just take her back to your room and let her sleep."

Barricade nodded his helm as he walked up to the med berth and picked up the shivering femme and cradled her to his chassis and let his spark comfort her. He was showing her that he meant no harm. The walk back to Barricade's room was filled with no sounds except for the sounds of Bumblebee's whimpering.

Once Barricade arrived at his room he quickly pushed in the access key on the door pad and as soon as the door opened he headed over to the berth and laid Bumblebee on it and covered her with a blanket.

Barricade was furious with Bumblebee as she disobeyed him and almost was raped because of it. Thundercracker was the reason why Barricade didn't want Bumblebee leaving his room. That Seeker was known for fragging any and every thing with a port and that was femme in nature.

"Bumblebee you have to know that I am very upset with you at the moment." Barricade told Bumblebee as he took a seat beside his berth and laid a hand on the femme's forehelm. He wasn't surprised at all when she recoiled back. "What happened today was one of the reason why I told you to say in my room. But I guess that you being a scout must have gotten cabin fever as the humans say and decided to venture out on your own."

Bumblebee turned her helm so that she was facing Barricade. All she did was nod at what Barricade had said.

"I'll make you a deal. If you do what I tell you to do and listen to what I say then I will convince Megatron to let you of of the base at least once a week and that is only if you promise not to try and escape as I have a feeling that wasn't what you were trying to do." Barricade told his guest.

Bumblebee continued to shiver causing Barricade to think of something that he had to do to calm her down. The enforcer thought that maybe talking about his past before the war would be a great way for him to calm Bumblebee down.

"Let me tell you about my life before the war. My life was a good with my creators as they both played concert professionally and as soon as I was able to they started to train me in the ways of the harp. By the time I was 13,000 stellar cycles old I was considered one of the best musicians for my age and was playing with some of the best musicians on Cybertron. But that changes when I was 21,000 stellar cycles old. That was when the war started and I lost my creators when a bomb hit our town. I was at the park playing for some sparklings so I wasn't involved in the first blast but when the second and third bombing happened near the park and then all I remember was flashes of light and then screaming and yelling for someone to get the sparkling out of the park and into the shelters. I grabbed as many of the sparklings as I could and ran into the shelters. I made it in just as more bombs started to fall. The bombs fell for what seemed like days until everything was slient. Some old mech opened the door to the shelters and what we saw scared us. There was fires and holes in the ground everywhere. I left the safety of the group to find my creators. I went to our home and all I found was a smoking pile of rubble and my parent's instruments burnt to a crisp. I knew right then and there that my creators were dead and I was on my own. For two stellar cycles I prowled the streets digging through garbage for rotten energon just to survive. Then one day Megatron found me and asked me to join the Decepticons. I didn't even think twice about my choose as I wanted a life other than the streets. But even though I was a Decepticon I never lost what my femme creator told me about treating femmes with respect. That is why I make sure that I am the only one that get the femmes for I would never even dream about violating them in anyway. That was why I requested that you stay with me as I told you you that I see you as a warrior who like me suffered greatly. You just were lucky in who found you first when you were a sparkling cause ." Barricade finished as he looked at Bumblebee who's Optics were wide. "Now you know my story."

Bumblebee stayed quiet for a few moments. She never would have thought that Barricade only became a Decepticon because Megatron found him first. She had been lucky that Optimus had found her when the youth sector had been attacked.

Bumblebee could also see when she looked at Barricade that it hurt him to talk about his past. So Bumblebee did what Ironhide or Chromia used to do with her when she was younger. She sat up and leaned over and hugged Barricade around the neck.

Barricade was shocked at what was happening but didn't say anything. In fact he kind of enjoyed being hugged again. He did what came naturaly and hugged the Autobot femme back.

_Next chapter Samantha goes on a rampage and Barricade and Bumblebee start to get close_

Ideas for what Samantha does and how Barricade and Bumblebee do to get closer are welcomed

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

_thanks for all the reviews and alerts. kellyviolinthebest, iamtheIcestar, Shizuka Taiyou all get credit for ideas in this chapter._

Chapter 7

Samantha was not a happy human. It had been two weeks since her best friend had been captured by the Decepticons and it seemed that the Autobots were not doing anything about it. When she had recovered from her exhaustion from running all way to the base which was a long way Samantha proceed to scream her lungs out at Optimus for not doing anything to get Bumblebee back.

Sam screamed so loud at Optimus that she became hoarse. Optimus tried to reassure her that he and the others were doing everything that they could do to find and rescue Bumblebee. Sam didn't believe them and as soon as she could she would set off and try and find her best friend.

It was late at night when Sam set her plan in motion. She would sneak out of the base and headed to the place that Bumblebee was taken. She didn't care if she was the only one that seemed to care about Bumblebee.

Sam tiptoed through the base making sure that she wouldn't wake anyone up or be seen. She had also just been givin her permit to drive the military vehicles. She figured that she could 'borrow' one of the motorcycles. Just as she reached the hanger bay Sam was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Sam quickly turned around to see Major William Lennox and Ironhide looking at her. How dd she not hear Ironhide sneak up on her?

"Just what were you thinking of doing Samantha?" Will asked. He never called Sam by her given name unless she was trouble and Sam knew that she was in big trouble.

"Something that the Autobots aren't doing. I'm going after Bumblebee." Sam replied angerly. She could have heard Ironhide stiffen at what she said.

"Samantha despite what you think we are doing everything in our power to find the Decepticon's base and when we do those filthy Cons are going to pay for even thinking about touching Bumblebee." Ironhide told his human friend. Bumblebee was like his daughter to him and when Optimus first brought the tiny yellow sparkling to him to watch and raise he wasn't sure that he was the best choice but when Bumblebee woke up and started to show her baby blue optics and also started to chirp at him to pick her up Ironhide fell in love with her. He and his mate Chromia started to train Bumblebee as soon as she was able and soon Bumblebee was ready to join the Autobots as scout. Ironhide remembered how hard it was for him and Chromia to let Bumblebee go on her first mission. He waited up for hours as he feared the worse when Bumblebee failed to report in only to find out that her comm was broken and that she only had a few scratches on her.

"It just doesn't seem like that to me." Sam told the black mech as tears started to form in her eyes.

Will took the distraught girl into his arms and let her cry her eyes out. The solider had become fond of the girl ever since Mission City and in Egypt when she went through all the weapons fire to get to Optimus with the Matrix of Leadership. She was willing to things that not even the toughest of soldiers would do and she was barely an adult.

"Samantha I know that you are distress about what happened to Bumblebee but you should know that that they can't interface with her do to her having a chastity belt installed as it is a requirement for all combat femmes. The medics can't remove it and the only way to remove it is by the femme when she chooses to. So Bumblebee is safe in that point and you know that she won't go down without a fight." Ironhide told his young human companion.

Sam seemed to perk up a little bit at what Ironhide had said. She knew what Ironhide had said about Bumblebee not going down without a fight. Bumblebee would show the Decepticon's who was boss.

"Thanks Hide." Sam replied from her hold in Will's arms.

"Don't mention it Samantha."

Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base somewhere in the mountains Bumblebee and Barricade were getting to know each other.

Bumblebee let out a laugh as Barricade told her what happened to Starscream when he first came to Earth.

"So you're telling me that Starscream landed in a mud pit." Bumblebee said through her laughs.

"Yes he did. He was not a happy seeker. It took him days to get the mud out of his joints." Barricade replied. He was glad that Bumblebee was starting to feel more comfortable with him. He was afraid that she would be scared to be anywhere near a mech but she surprised him when after a talk she bounce right back. But she was a combat femme after all and was trained by Ironhide and raised by the Autobots.

"So tell me about when you first arrived on Earth." Barricade asked.

"Well I landed in the ocean instead of the area that I was supposed to land in and caused a tiny tidal wave. Lucky that no humans were injured as I would never be able to forgive myself if something like that had happened. Once I reach land I scanned my alt mode and was chase by those Sector 7 morons. Every time they thought that they had me I would give them the slip until the bridge incident when I was frozen and taken to The Hoover Dam where I was place on a table like some sort of experiment and shocked to death. When I was on that table I kept thinking to myself that at least Sam and Mike were safe. I also thought back to my life and how lucky I was to have been found by Optimus and trained to be an Autobot. I don't regret a single action that I did in my life even when I fought Megatron for the Allspark." Bumblebee told Barricade from her spot on the berth.

Barricade smiled at the femme. He was impressed with the way she held herself and for some reason found that attractive. To tell the truth he was always fond of the yellow and black femme ever since they first battle thousands of years ago. Barricade admired the fact that even though Bumblebee was seriously injured in her first battle with him that she never gave up. He also remembered that a week ago Bumblebee was almost raped and would whimper in her sleep next to him. Barricade did what he thought would help her and that was to hold her in his arms and whispers things to her that everything would be ok. It was then that Barricade realized that he thought of Bumblebee more than fellow warrior.

"You know Bumblebee you are a great fighter and that is something that I respect." The enforcer told Bumblebee.

Bumblebee gave a grin in reply as she went back to eating her energon Goodies.

Barricade continued to watch Bumblebee eat and was captivated by her. He had a feeling that things were going to get crazy with the femme that was his guest.

_Next chapter Barricade learns more about Bumblebee's past as she opens up and things get a little heated in the shower._

ideas for anything are welcomed

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favs. IamtheIcestar, Estrellagirl101 and Brainbowcrazy get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 8

Three Weeks after she was captured Bumblebee started to feel weird around Barricade. She had found out that Barricade wasn't the die hard front-line warrior the everyone thought that he was. For one thing Bumblebee found out that Barricade had a love of music and was a master musician before the war. Barricade was also a gentle mech and wouldn't touch a captured femme unless they wanted him to and even then he would treat them with respect.

Barricade was there for her when she was almost raped by Thundercracker and after she had calmed down he told her about his life before the war. Who would have imagined that he was a musician that played in some of the greatest concert halls on Cybertron?

Bumblebee thought back to when Barricade had asked her about her life and what was it like growing up but at the time she wasn't ready to tell him just yet what her life was like being raised by Ironhide and Chromia.

A week had passed and Bumblebee found herself starting to get close to Barricade and realized that it must had been hard for him to tell her about his life. She felt that she should do the right thing and tell him about her life. It was only fair. But first she would do some cleaning up in his room as it was a mess.

A few hours later Barricade came back from his mission and found Bumblebee in a light recharge and his room sparkling clean. He had a mild panic attack when he saw how clean his room was but when he saw that his music collection had not been touch other than a CD was in the player. That was something that he didn't mind as he and Bumblebee had been falling asleep to soft classical music lately.

Barricade walked over to the berth and gently shook Bumblebee awake. He let a smile come to his face at how cute Bumblebee looked when she woke up.

"What time is it?" Bumblebee asked as he rubbed the sleep out of her optics.

"About 10 at night. Did you clean this room by yourself?" Barricade asked as he gave Bumblebee an energon cube.

"Yeah I wanted to do something nice for you since you been so good to me." The femme replied. "I left your music alone as I know that you don't like anyone touching it."

Barricade smiled at Bumblebee. "Thank you. I've been meaning to get this room cleaned but I don't trust the cleaning drones."

"You are welcomed."

The two bots just stared at each other for a little while before Bumblebee spoke.

"Remember when you asked me what my life was like growing up and I didn't want to talk about it? Well I thought about it and I realized that it must have been painful to tell me what happened to you before and during the war and I thought that it wasn't fair that you tell me what happened and I refused to tell you anything." Bumblebee told Barricade who just looked at her.

"Bumblebee you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." The enforcer told the femme in front of him.

"I want to tell you." Bumblebee said as she got comfortable on the berth and montioned for Barricade to join her. Barricade did.

Bumblebee began telling Barricade about the attack on the Youth Sector and how she watched her caretakers and friends die in front of her. She told him how she remembered being hungry and tired for days after the attack. She said that when she first heard footsteps that she hid behind a wall afraid that she was going to be hurt. She recalled letting out a scream with the wall that she was hiding behind was moved and a big mech that she had never seen before reached down for her and cradled her to his chassis. It was later that she found out that the big mech was Ironhide and he was sent to find survivors. She was the only one that was found alive.

Bumblebee went into details about Optimus assigning guardianship over her to Ironhide and Chromia who would keep her safe and teach her how to fight. It was because of their training that she became the scout she was today. Ironhide and Chromia loved her but they didn't baby her. They were tough but fair.

"Sounds like you had a great time growing up." Barricade said as he got off the berth.

"Yeah I could get away with almost everything up until my 2nd frame than things changed and I knew that in order to survive I would need to grow up and learn how to fight." Bumblebee told Barricade as she followed him into the wash racks.

The both of them were filthy and covered in grim and dust and really needed a shower. Barricade was the first into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could. It had started to snow and his systems were slightly frozen so he need the water extra hot in order to unfreeze his systems.

Bumblebee was just glad that they had hot water cause the last few times they showered they only had cold water and it was getting annoying to shower in cold water.

Barricade and Bumblebee started to strip down to their pelvic and in Bumblebee's case breast armor. It didn't bother any of them that they had taken off their armor in front of each other as they had been doing that every night since Bumblebee had been given to Barricade.

Bumblebee felt soft hands on her back as she entered the shower and could feel the dirt and grime wash off from the sponge that was being used. Bumblebee let out a sigh at the gentle hands washing her back.

Washing each other was something that they also had been doing for a while. Both had found that very relaxing and found themselves more cleaner then normal.

Bumblebee turned around to wash Barricade once he was done washing her and just stared at his body for some reason. Sure she had seen his body before but for some reason this was different. She felt her port getting hot just looking at him. Barricade wasn't covered in scars like some of the Decepticons but he had a few and she knew that she was the cause of some of then during her battles with him. But she wasn't looking at the scars more like she was looking at his face and how he was looking at her. All of a sudden Barricade lunged at her and slammed her up against the wall and kiss her hard on the lips.

Bumblebee's optics went wide at the gesture but instead of fighting him she leaned into the kiss.

_**Next chapter will be the interfacing chapter. Just thought that I warn those that can't read things like that.**_

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out


	9. Chapter 9 interfacing chapter

_Thank you to all the reviews and favorites. MissCHsparkles, regretfuldragon, Deathcomes4u, wavythefur all get credit for this chapter as I have they are the ones the inspired me to write interfacing scenes with there version of what interfacing would be like._

Chapter 9

Bumblebee let out a groan as Barricade slammed her against the wall of his quarters and assaulted her neck with his glossa with vigor. The police car was trailing his hands up and down her sides.

The two of them had been bathing when things got hot and heavy when Barricade kissed Bumblebee and slammed her against the wall.

Barricade let out a growl as he heard the femme he was holding moan and groan. He knew that Bumblebee was untouched and he was going to enjoy being her first and hopefully only.

Barricade drew his mouth away from Bumblebee's neck earning whimpers from a very unhappy femme. He let a smile come to his face as he saw her pleading optics begging for him to touch her. Barricade was more than willing to oblige as he took her lips in his own.

During the time Barricade was assaulting her lips Bumblebee was thinking about how everything came to be. She had started out as a prisoner of the Decepticons and was given to Barricade as a gift. At first she was afraid that she was going to be raped but Barricade was very honorable and didn't even touch her other than bathing with her but she had her pelvic and breast armor on each and every time they bathed. Who would have thought that she would develop feelings for her the one that held her captive.

Bumblebee let out a gasp as she felt Barricade's hand trail down to her sodpiece. She decide that two could place the game that they were playing so she trailed her had down to his codpiece and removed it in a flash revealing his semi erect spike in all it glory. Also she deactivated the Chastity belt that she wore.

Barricade let out a growl at how bold Bumblebee was being. But then again she was always to brave and bold. That was what he loved about her. Like she did with him he wasted no time in removing her sodpiece and revealing a wet and moist port just inching for him to enter it.

Barricade couldn't wait anymore so he gently picked Bumblebee up and carried her over to his berth. Once he reached his berth he gently placed Bumblebee down on her back on her berth. As soon as she laid down he climbed on top of her and started massaging her breasts gently and earning moans from the femme.

Barricade gave a small chuckle and leaned down to kiss Bumblebee only to have her grabbed him by his neck and pull him down and kissed him hard on the mouth and turned him over so that she was on top of him.

Bumblebee let a smile come to her face as she positioned herself on top of Barricade's spike. She wanted him in her but part of her knew that there would be no coming back. But she knew that she wanted Barricade and nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

Barricade could see that Bumblebee was having second thoughts so he reached up and gently trailed his hand on the side of her face in a loving way.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can wait as long as you want." He told Bumblebee. It was true that he would wait as he wanted Bumblebee to feel safe with him.

Bumblebee leaned into Barricade's touch. "I know what I want and I want you." Bumblebee replied with a smile.

Barricade grinned as he grabbed her hips and rolled her back over so that he was on top of her.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked as he positioned himself at the entrance to Bumblebee's port.

Bumblebee nodded her helm and braced herself for the slight pain the would come from her seal being broken.

Barricade nodded and with one quick precised thrust entered Bumblebee and broke through her seal.

Bumblebee let out a gasp of pain and wrapped her arms around Barricade's neck and held on for dear life as pain erupted in her entire body. She knew that it would only last a few more moments.

Barricade placed gentle kisses on Bumblebee's forehead and waited until Bumblebee gave him the sigh that she was ready for him to move. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than he had to.

Soon Bumblebee's pain was filled with pleasure and shifted her body in a way that told Barricade that she wanted him to move.

Barricade did just what she wanted and started to thrust inside of the yellow femme that was beneath him with deep precised thrusts. He enjoyed the moans that he was getting from Bumblebee as he sped up his pace.

Bumblebee moaned out loudly as she felt the hardened spike in her go deep. She was amazed at how gentle Barricade was being with her as she knew that he was experienced in the art of interfacing.

Deciding that she wanted to be in charge Bumblebee tightened her legs around Barricade's back and flipped him over so that he was on his back.

Barricade didn't know what to thing when that happened but all thoughts of anything went out the window when Bumblebee started to slid up and down his spike. In an effort to speed up the pace Barricade grabbed Bumblebee's waist to help her speed up the tempo as she slip up and down his spike.

Several Hours passed and both were soon at their peak of overloading but neither one wanted to go first. But they knew that they didn't have long. Soon Bumblebee felt herself nearing her peak and then she overloaded. Barricade followed suit soon after spilling his transfluid deep within Bumblebee's port.

As soon as she reached her peak Bumblebee collapsed on Barricade's chassis and snuggled up to him. For some strange reason she felt save with him and also wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life.

Barricade wrapped his arms around Bumblebee and held her close. He didn't want to let go of her. Also for some reason he felt something that he never thought that he would feel and he didn't know what it was. For the moment he was just content to stay in the position that he was in with a femme that he was starting to care about and would do anything to protect her.

Soon the two fell into a deep recharge content in each others arms.

_Next chapter Bumblebee and Barricade wake up and realize what they did._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. They are what keeps me writing._

Chapter 10

Barricade onlined his optics when he felt something shift on top of him. He looked down and saw Bumblebee snuggling deeper in to his naked chassis. A smile came to his face as the flashbacks came all at once when Barricade remembered what they did last night to cause them to be in the position that they were in.

Barricade wrapped his arms around Bumblebee even tighter as he pulled her closer to him. Who would have thought that he would fall for his rival. But then again Bumblebee was no weakling when it came to fighting. That was what he loved about her.

Although part of Barricade was ashamed of himself that he let his emotions get the better of him last night he really didn't regret what happened at all.

Barricade heard a groan and looked down to see Bumblebee had woke up.

"Morning." Barricade told her as he removed his arms from around Bumblebee.

"Morning." She replied back with a light kiss on his lips.

"Do you feel alright?" Barricade asked knowing that she would be hurting a little from having her seal broke.

"I'm a little sore but that is to be expected for the first time." Bumblebee told Barricade who just held her gently.

"I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me last night." Barricade said softly.

"Hey I was there too and could have said no." Bumblebee replied back. "Besides we both wanted it so there is nothing to apologize for."

Barricade smile again at the femmes in his arms. He knew right then that the emotions that he was having for her were not out of lust but love. He let out a sigh and once again tightened his arms around Bumblebee and nuzzled her face in affection.

Bumblebee giggled at the gesture and nuzzled Barricade back. She felt safe in his arms and knew that sh wanted to stay with him just the way they were for a while.

But things were about to change very soon for both of them.

**A WEEK LATER**

Bumblebee let out a groan as purge her tank once again into the waste disposal. She had been feeling sick for the past few days. She thought that she may have caught some sort of virus from Barricade when they interfaced but she ran a virus scan on her and it came back negative. Maybe she picked up something from being stressed earlier and would ask Barricade to take her to see Hook for a check up as she really hadn't had one since she arrived at the Decepticon base about a month ago.

Bumblebee staggered to the berth that she and Barricade shared and laid down moaning. She hoped that what ever she had would be easy to treat. Bumblebee thought that it would be a good idea to try and get some rest.

Barricade came into his room to find Bumblebee in recharge which was strange cause Bumblebee was always awake when he came back. But then again Bumblebee had been feeling a bit sick lately. Barricade walked over to his berth and gently nudged Bumblebee awake.

Bumblebee let out a groan as she came online with the Cybertronian version of beady eyes. This concerned Barricade who sat down beside the yellow and black femme. He could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"We are going to see Hook." Barricade told Bumblebee as he picked her up bridal style.

Bumblebee didn't even complain or fight. All she did was cuddle closer to Barricade's chest. She felt miserable.

A few moments later the duo arrived at Hook's med bay.

Hook was just getting ready to go to bed when he saw Barricade carrying Bumblebee in his arms. The medic could tell that something was wrong with the femme and he had a feeling that he knew what it was as his quarters were right next to Barricade's and he had heard what they did a week ago very well.

"Place her on the berth." He order as he went and got his scanner.

Barricade did what he was told and place Bumblebee on the med berth and moved out of the way so that Hook could do his thing.

Hook began his examination with a scan of Bumblebee's helm and when he found nothing he began scanning other part of the femme's body until he reached her chassis area. The scanner gave a beep when it passed over the chassis.

Hook now knew that his hunch was confirmed. He ran another scan just to be sure and that scan came back with the same result as the first one.

Barricade was worried about Bumblebee. She was his responsibly and he had prided himself on keeping her safe. Now she had something wrong with her and he couldn't help her. He saw Hook walk over to him.

"I have determined what is wrong with Bumblebee." The medic told the enforcer.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Hook gave a slight smile. "It seems that your late night fun a week ago resulted in more than you thought."

Barricade almost crashed at what Hook was saying.

"Bumblebee is carrying?" He asked a little unsure of himself.

Hook gave a nod. "Yes she is and judging by the scans the sparkling is going to be very healthy. Congratulations you are going to be a creator."

Barricade did the only thing he could think of and that was crash right then and there on the med bay floor.

Hook just let out a sigh at the sight of the so called tough as nails enforcer out cold on the floor.

"Somehow I knew that was going to happen."

_Next chapter Megatron finds out about he sparkling and decides what is best for Bumblebee._

Ideas are welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Thank you everyone for all the ideas. _

Chapter 11

Barricade let out a groan from his place on the floor and started to stand up. Had he heard right about what Hook had said what was wrong with Bumblebee?

"Yes you heard right. Bumblebee is in fact in the first stages of carrying." Hook said deadpanned.

Once again Barricade felt his systems start to crash but the look that Hook was giving told him that it was better for his health that he stay online this time.

"Did either one of you even think about activating your reproduction safety protocols?" Hook asked grumpily.

Barricade hung his head as he remembered that neither he nor Bumblebee gave any though to activating their reproduction protocols in their moment of passion.

"I thought as much. You front line warriors always rush into everything and never think about the consequences of your actions." Hook complained. "Now because of your actions we have sparkling which I have to inform Lord Megatron about and Sparkling birthing was something that I never studied back in the academy." Hook told Barricade. It was true that he never even bothered to study sparkling care as he knew that he wanted to be on the front line.

Hook looked over at Bumblebee who had a fear stricken face at the thought of Megatron knowing about her sparkling. Hook couldn't blame the femme as everyone knew that she was the only survivor of the Youth Sector that Starscream attack on his own.

Starscream was known for his dislike of sparklings and thought that he could win the war by taking away the Autobots chance of a future with attacking the Youth Sector. Megatron was furious at his 2nd in commands actions and beat the Seeker to within a inch of his life for destroying the Youth Sector.

Megatron may be evil but he would never even dream of hurting a sparkling in any way shape or form.

"Relax Youngling. Megatron will not hurt your sparkling as that is not his style." Hook told Bumblebee who just stared at the medic. "Despite what you had heard about the Megatron he does not believe in harming or killing sparklings one bit."

Bumblebee nodded her helm and laid back down on the berth with Barricade beside her.

"Now if you will excuse me I must inform Lord Megatron of this development." Hook told the two bots before he left the med bay.

Once Hook left the med bay he headed straight for Megatron's throne room which was at the tail end of the base. The medic knew the Decepticon leader would be pleased at the news that a sparkling was on it way. But Hook had a feeling that the Autobots wouldn't see it that way as they were very protective of Bumblebee being at they all raise her since she was a sparkling.

It took Hook five minutes to get to the throne room. He took a intake of air and braced himself for what he had to do. The medic entered the throne room in hopes that he found his leader in a good mood.

Thanks Primus Megatron was in the throne room reading a datapad. It was strange to see the leader of the Decepticons reading but Megatron was known for his love of literature even if it was Earth literature.

Megatron looked up when he heard the door open to see Hook walking in.

"What can I do for you Hook?" He asked.

Hook gave a quick bow from the waist before he spoke. "My Lord I have some good information to tell you that I think that you will like."

"Oh what would that be?" Megatron asked as he put his datapad down and looked at the medic.

"Sir The Autobot known as Bumblebee is currently carrying a sparkling." The green medic told his leader.

Megatron let a smile come to his face at the news he was just told. It seems that pairing Bumblebee with Barricade was a great idea as now there was a sparkling on the way.

"That is wonderful news Hook! How far along is she?" Megatron asked.

"Only a week My Lord. She is showing signs of the first stages of the carrying term so I have her in the med bay on an energon drip to help ease her purges. Other than that she is doing wonderful although she is a little scared at what you will do to her now. Although I can't really blame her do to her being the only survivor of the Youth Sectors." Hook explained.

Megatron let out a 'hmmm' before he got down off of his throne and headed for the med bay. He needed to talk to the femme and reassure her that no harm would come to her or her sparkling.

When he arrived at the Med bay Megatron found Barricade sitting in a chair by the berth that held Bumblebee.

Barricade looked up and immediately stood at attention when he saw his leader was in the room.

"Relax Barricade I am here to talk to Bumblebee here." Megatron told Barricade.

Barricade nodded his helm in reply and moved away from the berth. Bumblebee was still in recharge as carrying a sparkling can take a lot out of the carrier's systems.

Megatron looked at the young femme with a smile. She was carrying a sparkling of two world and that could very well end the war that had been going on for as long as he could remember.

"This is a interesting development and I know just what to do." Megatron said softly. He wanted what was best for the sparkling as it could very well end the war.

"What would that be My Lord?" Barricade asked nervously. He was a little scared the Megatron was going to hurt Bumblebee or worse.

"Carrying femmes tend to do much better when they are carrying if they are with their family. Which in Bumblebee's case is the Autobots who raised her. Therefore I am going to send Bumblebee back to the Autobots and when the sparkling is born I am going to ask Optimus to talk about possibility of peace." Megatron said.

Barricade was shocked at what Megatron had said. His leader was going to release Bumblebee back to the Autobots to have their sparkling. He hoped that he could arrange visits to see both his sparkling and femme that he loved.

_Next chapter the Autobots find that Bumblebee has been released and find out about the sparkling._

_Ideas are welcomed anytime._

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thank you and peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you everyone for all the reviews and alerts and for those that gave me ideas._

Chapter 12

_Two days after the last chapter_

Megatron watched as Hook ran a scan over Bumblebee's chassis. The medic may not have that much knowledge of sparklings but he knew that the first few weeks were the most dangerous for both the carrier and the sparkling and moving Bumblebee too soon would cause her to lose the sparkling. Which was something that no one wanted.

"She and the sparkling are safe to move." Hook told Megatron. "The sparkling is connected to Bumblebee's spark and is in the protective sack."

"That is good to hear." Megatron replied. He turned to Barricade and said. "Please escort Bumblebee to an area that is covered by the Autobots. I want to make sure that she is found and taken care of."

"Yes sir." Barricade said nodding his helm. The police car walked over to Bumblebee and helped her off the berth. "Come on Bee let's get you home. I just pray that we don't run into Ironhide s I want to live long enough to see my sparkling come into this world."

Bumblebee let a smile come to her face at what Barricade had said about her father figure. It was true that Ironhide was very protective of her when she was a sparkling and when she was growing up.

"I hope that we don't run into him either." Bumblebee replied as she and Barricade headed for the entrance of the base. Bumblebee had her optics turn off so that she would not know where the Decepticon's base was located.

When the duo was a few miles away from the Decepticon base Barricade pressed a button on the side of Bumblebee's helm that would allow her to be able to see again.

"Thank you." Bumblebee said as she onlined her optic and adjusted them so that she could see in the dawn of day.

Barricade just smiled.

"Come on we have a long way to go before we hit Autobot territory." Barricade replied as he transformed in to his police car mode. Bumblebee followed by transforming into her car mode. It was a little hard for her to transform as she had to be careful of her sparkling.

The two Cybertronians headed west towards a military base that was known to be run by members of NEST. Barricade made sure that they took the dirtiest roads so that it looked like that Bumblebee had escaped and ran for her life.

It took the two a few hours to get to the military base. Barricade made sure that he was out of sight as Bumblebee transformed into her robot form.

"I'll try and be in contact with you as soon as I can Bee but knowing your guardian that may be a death wish." Barricade told Bumblebee as he placed a chaist kiss on her forehelm.

Bumblebee replied with a whine and hugged Barricade with all her might. She really didn't want him to leave but she knew that she needed too for the safety of her sparkling that she was carrying.

"I know. I don't want to leave you either but you have to go back to the Autobots. Starscream could hurt your sparkling like he did with the Youth Sectors and I don't want anything to happen to our sparkling." Barricade told Bumblebee as he hugged her one last time before he let go of her and disappeared into the brush.

Bumblebee looked in the direction that Barricade had gone for a moment before turning around and heading towards the military base.

A young Sgt was busy working on one of the vehicles when he heard a sound coming form behind him. He quickly turned around to come face to face with a set of baby blues only they belong to something that towered over him.

The young Sgt let out a scream and fell back on his rear end. Once he got his bearings he did a double take on what he saw and realized that it was the captured Autobot Bumblebee and from what he could see she looked a little banged up.

The Sgt immediately called for his fellow soldiers to notify the Autobots that Bumblebee was on their base and needed a medic.

"Bumblebee everything is going to be okay. Can you make it to the hanger?" The Sgt asked.

Bumblebee nodded her helm and headed towards the hanger a little scared at how her teammates would react when they found out that she was carrying.

Two Hours later Bumblebee founder herself being having been washed and cleaned and polished by the the staff at the base. Now all she had to do was wait for her team to arrive. She didn't have to wait long as she soon heard the sound of tires screeching and the sound of transforming just outside of the hanger. Then she heard the heavy footstep that she would know anywhere.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Ironhide was at her side in a sparkbeat hugging the daylights out of her. Bumblebee hugged her guarding and protector back.

Soon Bumblebee was bombarded with questions about her time with the Decepticons. Everyone was asking if she was alright and if she was ever hit or had something worse happened to her.

Bumblebee knew that she couldn't lie to her family as they would know right away that she was lying.

"I was given to Barricade and he looked out for me and kept me safe." Bumblebee told Optimus who looked concerned.

"How did you escape?" Ironhide asked.

"Megatron let me go." Bumblebee told her guardian.

"And I think I knew why." Ratchet told everybody as he ran a scanner over Bumblebee and frowned when it beep when he scanned her chassis. "My scanners have detected another life form inside of Bumblebee."

"What do you mean that there is another life form inside of Bumblebee?" Ironhide growled out.

"Exactly what I said." Ratchet replied. "I think that there is more to what Bumblebee is saying as my scanners show that she is carrying a sparkling."

"WHAT!"

And all hell broke lose at the very yell from a certain black over protective mech that cared for a certain yellow scout like his own.

_Next chapter all hell breaks lose as Bumblebee tries to keep her team from killing Barricade._

Ideas would be wonderful.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks you so much for all the reviews. Shizuka Taiyou, Prowls little angel, Amandalovesswideswipe gets credit for ideas used and based in this chapter._

Chapter 13

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S CARRYING? WHEN I SEE THAT 'CON I AM GOING TO  
>BLOW HIM UP." Came the loud roar from a certain trigger happy black mech with a southern accent.<p>

"IRONHIDE! Calm yourself before you have a spark attack!" Ratchet yelled trying to keep the peace.

"How dare those filthy Cons touch her!" Ironhide roared again as his cannons came to life. "I am going to make them pay for what they did to her."

Ironhide and some of the other Autobots made a move to transform but was stopped by Bumblebee standing in the front of the hanger opening.

"Out of the way Bumblebee I'm going to make sure that this wretched Cons pay for what they did to you." Ironhide told the femme that he had come to see as a daughter.

"Ironhide it's not what you think." Bumblebee told her guardian who looked ready to kill anything that got in his way.

"What do you mean that it's not what I think? I know that you were raped and because of that you are carrying a sparkling." The black mech told his charge.

Bumblebee looked at her Guardian with pleading optics. "Ironhide I wasn't raped. The interfacing was consensual. This sparkling was the result of two bots that weren't thinking of anything but lust."

Ironhide roared again only this time it was the fact that his sweet little Bumblebee had been manipulated into giving up her innocence.

"That's it! When I see those blasted Cons I'll kill them." Ironhide yelled as he

Bumblebee had enough of Ironhide not listening to her so she decided it was time to take action. And take action she did in the form of whacking Ironhide upside the helm so hard that he was sent to the floor.

"Now you listen here Ironhide as you are not listening. I WAS NOT RAPED like you think." Bumblebee screamed. "Barricade treated me with the utmost respect and even rescued me from Thundercracker who was going to rape me two weeks ago. What happened a week later was not rape as I started to see Barricade in new light. I am to blame as much as he is. We already got our afts handed to us by Hook."

To prevent Ironhide from yelling and losing it with Bumblebee Ratchet inserted a needle filled with some sort of blue liquid into Ironhide's neck. Once the liquid was inserted into Ironhide's neck the black mech started to calm down.

"Now there that is better." Ratchet said as he put away his needle and looked at Bumblebee. "Now why don't you start from the beginning youngling."

Bumblebee began telling her story about everything that had happened to her during her time as a guest of the Decepticons. She told them about how Barricade looked out for her and keep her safe from the other Decepticons and other things.

"But that doesn't explain why Megatron let you go." Sideswipe said as he looked at his little sister. It was hard to believe that she was carrying and going to be a creator.

"Hook doesn't have much experience with carrying femmes and sparklings so Megatron let me go. Also they said that carriers functions better with their family. The rest I don't remember cause I was still little loopy from something that Hook gave me to calm me down." Bumblebee told her family.

All of a sudden a million questions were directed towards her. So many in fact the Bumblebee felt like she was going to crash.

Optimus thankfully decided to step in and help the youngest member of his team.

"That is enough. Everyone needs to calm down." Optimus told everyone in his rich baritone voice. "Can't you see that Bumblebee is exhausted. We should get her back to the base and have he checked out and see if the sparkling is alright.

As much as Ironhide wanted to go after Barricade, he knew that he had to listen to his leader and also knew that Bumblebee was more important.

As she started to transform Bumblebee was stopped by Ratchet putting a hand on her shoulder. "You youngling are not allowed to transform at all. You will be riding in Optimus's trailer." The medic told her.

Bumblebee let out a whine. She hated not being able to transform and hated it even when she was being treated like she was an invaild.

"I know that you don't want to ride with Optimus but it is for the safety of your sparkling." Ratchet told Bumblebee when he noticed the look on her face.

Bumblebee let out a sigh before she headed over the transform Optimus and climb into his trailer. She knew that Ratchet was just concerned about her. She was after all the baby of the team.

_Next chapter Ratchet checks out Bumblebee and Optimus gets a call from Megatron._

Ideas are welcome anytime

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. Shizuka Taiyou for her wonderful help._

Chapter 14

The ride back to the base was long and tiring for Bumblebee who fell into a light recharge in the back of Optimus's trailer. The day had been very taxing on her and all she wanted to do was see Sam and go to bed. But she knew that was not going to happen as everyone would want to make sure that she was alright.

Bumblebee was woken up when she felt Optimus stop and she knew that she was at the base. She let out a groan as she stood up and headed out of the open trailer. As soon as she let the trailer she was bombarded by questions from all the members of NEST. Major Lennox and Sgt Epps and the rest of their team were doing their best to keep the other members of the base away from Bumblebee.

All of a sudden a figure came running through the sea of people. The military people made an hole in the crowd to allow the person through as it would have been suicide to stop them.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee look down at the human that had latch onto her leg and let out a chuckle. She had missed Sam as much as the young human had missed her.

"It's good to see you too Sam." Bumblebee told her human friend as she trailed a finger down the side of Sam's back.

"Samantha I know that you want to spend time with Bumblebee but we have to do some scans on her and see if she is okay." Ratchet told Sam who nodded and let go of Bumblebee's leg. "You can see her in a few hours."

"Come on kid let's tell the others that Bumblebee is back safe and sound." Major Lennox told Sam as he came up behind her and took her arm and lead her away from the group of Autobots.

Bumblebee followed Ratchet into the med bay where she knew she was in for a yelling of a lifetime and she was right for as soon as she entered the med bay and after Ratchet turned on the noise dampers he processed to tear her a new aft hole.

He told her that she had been so irresponsible during her time with Barricade and that she should have never even thought about interfacing with the enemy. Ratchet ripped into her about other things too.

Finally Bumblebee had enough of being yelled even though she knew that it was out of love. "You were not there Ratchet!" Bumblebee screamed the medic. "You didn't know that he was one of the best musician in all of Cybertron by the time he was thirteen or know what Barricade went through when the war started. Did you know that he ate from trash cans just to survive and did you know that the only reason he joined the Decepticons was because Megatron found him first."

Ratchet stood where he was standing in shock. He had no idea that one of the Decepticons most fearsome warriors had a past like that.

"Ratchet he really isn't that bad once you get to know him." Bumblebee said.

"I am sorry for yelling at you Bumblebee. It just that it's hard for me to accept that the sparkling that I helped raise is going to become a mother in 11 months." Ratchet said to Bumblebee.

"I know how you feel Doc Bot. It hard for me to believe that I am going to be a mother." Bumblebee replied as she headed for the med berth so that she could be examined.

Ratchet let out a sigh before he walked over to his work table and picked up a scanner that looked similar to the one he used to scan Bumblebee when they were out on the other milltary base. Only this one looked more like it could scan more than just bio signs.

"Please lie down for me Bumblebee. I just want to do a quick scan around your spark chamber and see how that sparkling is doing." Ratchet told Bumblebee who did what she was told and laid back on the berth as Ratchet scanned Bumblebee's chassis area.

Bumblebee in the meantime just offlined her optics and let Ratchet do his work. She knew that Ratchet would be able to find if anything was wrong with her or her sparklings as he was her Doctor when she was a sparkling.

Several minutes passed before Bumblebee heard Ironhide's voice. Everyone in the room must have thought that she was in recharge. Instead of onlineing her optics she decided to listen to what her overbearing if not well meaning protective father figure was going to say.

"I just can't believe that Bumblebee is carrying." Ironhide told Ratchet and the others. "It seems like only yesterday that she was so small that she fit in the palm of my hand."

"I know how you feel Old Friend." Optimus said to Ironhide. The Prime thought back to when he first found Bumblebee as a sparkling hiding behind some rubble and was terrified to even move. Who knew what type of horrors the sparkling had seen. Optimus remembered when he had offered Bumblebee a small cube of energon was when Bumblebee came out of her hiding place. Who knew how long she had been hiding there. Optimus immediately scooped the sparkling up into his arms and headed towards the base.

"When I see that worthless Con I'm going to rip his interface off and shove it down his throat." Ironhide growled.

"Now hold on Ironhide. Bumblebee told me about Barricade's life before the joining the Decepticons." Ratchet told the well meaning mech. "It turns out that Barricade was a musician before the war and when the war started he lost his creators. He was forced to live of the streets and eat from garbage cans. Bumblebee told me that if it was an Autobot that found him first, he would have joined the Autobots but Megatron found him and offered a food and place to stay. Also keep in mind that Barricade was only about 21 at the time so he didn't know what he was getting himself into."

Ironhide let out a sigh. Part of him thought about what would have happened to Bumblebee if she was found by a Decepticon and raised by them. Gone would be the sweet little femme that he had come to love and in her place would be this blood thirsty femme that didn't care about life at all.

"Now that we cleared that up, what in the name of the Allspark are we going tell the humans?" Ratchet asked. "We can't just go around at tell them that one of us is pregnant when they see us as just a bunch of robots."

Optimus moved to speak but was cut off by the sound of one of the doors opening and in walked Galloway looking a little shell shocked. It was apparent that he had over heard Ratchet say that Bumblebee was carrying.

"How is the world can one of you be Pregnant?" The human asked.

Everyone let out a groan as they knew that they were in for a long talk.

_Next chapter the Humans get a lesson in Sparkling 101 and how Cybertronians reproduce._

**Ideas for how Cybertronians reproduce and how they developed would be wonderful and anything is welcomed.  
><strong>

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.

I am sorry that this took so long to get out but I was having a hard time writing it.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for all the reviews. _

Chapter 15

Ratchet let out a groan as he knew that would have to be the one to explain to the humans how a robot can get pregnant.

"Mr. Galloway I understand that this may seem a little strange for you." The medic told the Director.

"A _little _strange. That is the understatement of the year." Galloway told the Autobots. "You guys are a bunch of Robots so how can you get pregnant?"

Ratchet angry at what Galloway had said about them and also was at a lost for words at how to explain to a human the way Cybertronian reproduction works.

Galloway began to speak again. "But then again you are not normal robots as you grieve and die like humans do. So I guess that you can get pregnant like humans as well."

"That would be correct Mr. Galloway. We are very similar to humans in the ways of reproduction." Ratchet told the human. "The only thing that is different about us it that not only the females of our race carry but also the males can too."

Galloway did a good impression of a fish when Ratchet told him that the males can also have children.

"I know that this is quite a shock but imagine our surprise when we found out that only the female human can reproduce and it must be with only a male." Ratchet explained. "In our culture two males and two females can reproduce and create a new life."

"Forgive me but this all a little hard to understand." Galloway said.

"I can understand." Ratchet replied.

"Now that we have that part of business taken care of, I need to know was Bumblebee raped?" Galloway asked a bit concerned.

"No she was not. The sparkling which is what we call a baby is the result of a relationship that was consent." Ratchet told Galloway.

"That's good." Galloway said before clearing his throat. "Now that is done we need to discuss what we are going to do with a sparkling as you called it on a military base?"

"That is a good question Mr. Galloway. We can't raise the sparkling like we did Bumblebee. Also this is the first sparkling to be created since the Youth Sector was attacked all those stellar cycles ago" Optimus pointed out.

"We have to protect the sparkling not just from the Deceptions but from the humans that would want to use the little one for an experiment." Ironhide said remembering what Sector 7 had done to Bumblebee four years ago.

Galloway could tell just by looking at Ironhide that he remembered what had happened to the Yellow femme years ago and knew that Ironhide still wanted to blast every single member of Sector 7 to pieces. Part of him thought of his own child and how he had to protect her when she was at school by having someone go and get her when it was time for a school break. Galloway knew what was going on with the Autobots now that the one Autobot they thought as a daughter was carrying the enemy's sparkling.

"I will do my best in Washington so that they will leave you alone but you know that you will have to tell the world something about your way of life and how you have children as most of the world views you as just robots." Galloway told the Autobots.

Optimus looked at Galloway and knew that he was right about revealing a little bit about their culture. "You are right Mr. Galloway but in due time. Right now we must focus on the health of Bumblebee and her sparkling."

Galloway nodded his head. "Also you need to tell the members of this base about Bumblebee as they are all worried about her."

"I understand. Please inform the base that within the hour that we will have a meeting to discuss Bumblebee's situation." Optimus told Galloway.

"Of Course and thank you." Galloway replied before he let the room.

Optimus, Ironhide And Ratchet let out a groan at what they knew was going to happen in an hour.

Bumblebee thought that it would be a great idea to let her teammates know that she was awake. "Well I do not pity you one bit at what you have to do soon."

The three mechs jumped at the sound of Bumblebee's voice.

"How long have you been online Youngling?" Ironhide asked glaring at her.

"Never was in recharge so I heard everything." Bumblebee replied with a smirk.

"Little brat."

Optimus looked at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee if you don't feel comfortable with me telling the humans about your situation I understand."

Bumblebee looked at Optimus and gave a smile. "Optimus we have so much to learn from the humans and they have from us. The only way to live with them is if we share some about our way of life. I won't lie that I'm a little scared about what life is going to bring in the next year but I know with you and the others that I will be okay." Bumblebee told her leader.

Optimus let a smile come to her face at what the youngest of his team had just said. She was growing up and would be a great mother.

"Thank you Bumblebee for understanding what is going to happen." Optimus told the young femme.

_Next chapter the Humans find out what is going on and learn about what is going to happen to Bumblebee in the next months._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

_I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out._


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas. MissCHSparkles get credit for her help with how a sparkling forms and is created. I used those lines from another one of my stories. Shizuka Taiyou gets a thank you for her help as well. If I ave missed any one please let me know and I will give you credit. _

Chapter 16

Every single member that was a part of NEST was present in the hanger. All they knew was that the Autobots wanted to speak with everyone about something important. There were a lot of mutters and questions but most everyone was quiet and just curious about what was going on.

Sam was the most concerned about her best friend. The only time that she had seen Bumblebee was when she returned to the base before Ratchet ordered the femme into the med bay. Sam was afraid that the Decepticons did something to Bumblebee that was very bad.

Soon everyone heard the thunderous footsteps of the Autobots coming from the hallway that lead to the med bay. Hundreds of faces looked up at Optimus as he entered the room followed by his command staff and Bumblebee who was lagging behind looking a little weak.

Before anyone could say anything Optimus cleared his voice to get everyone attention. "I want to thank everyone for coming. As you know Bumblebee was captured and held captive by the Decepticons for almost 2 months. Now a few hours ago Bumblebee was released and brought to a base under the command of NEST. After some tests Ratchet has discovered why Bumblebee was released. The reason is why will shock you as some of you think of us as Robots but we are living lifeforms and are not much different than humans. My friends Bumblebee is in your terms pregnant with what we call a sparkling." Optimus told the group of humans who were doing a wonderful impression of a fish.

After several moments of pure quietness someone spoke. "You mean that you can reproduce with out the Allspark?"

Optimus nodded his helm. "Yes we can. In our culture both a mech and a femme can become pregnant. It was just more common to use the Allspark as it was safer than conceiving a sparkling the way humans do."

Many people were still in shock at the idea that a robot could have children but like Optimus said that were more than just Robots.

Sam was fuming at the idea that Bumblebee was pregnant. There was just no way that Bumblebee would ever willing interface with a Decepticon. So that left the idea that Bumblebee had been raped.

Bumblebee seemed to know what her human friend was thinking and needed to stop her before she did something stupid.

"Sam before you even think about going on a rampage and attack the Decepticons for what you think they did to me know the whole story before you jump to conclusions." Bumblebee told her friend.

"But Bumblebee they Raped you!" Sam Yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SAMANTHA I was not raped like you think. I gave my consent to Barricade after I got to know him and discovered that there is more to him than meets the eye." Bumblebee replied ignoring the shocked look on the human's faces.

"You slept with the enemy?" Someone shouted out from the crowd.

Bumblebee glared at the humans in the crowd. She was beginning to lose her patience and she was know to have the patience of Primus.

"Before you say anything about what I did maybe you should know the way I was treated by Barricade." Bumblebee said and started to explain the way she had been treated and how Barricade had saved her from Thundercracker. She also told them about what Barricade did before the war.

"Everyone has a secret in their lives. Some are good and some are bad." Bumblebee told the humans. She was not going to let the human talk bad about Barricade when he had treated her with so much respect.

Major Lennox knew that he had to change the subject. "So what is going to happen to Bumblebee and the sparkling?" He asked a question that he knew that everyone was going ask.

Ratchet let out a sigh as he knew that he would have to explain the reproduction of a Cybertronian. He figure that he would gets give them the female's version which was only a little different than a male's.

"I can tell you that a femme or female in out race can get pregnant very similar to human female's. The carrying term is about three months longer than humans." Ratchet knew that there would be more questions about how a femme went through their carrying term. "For those that are interested I will explain what will happen to Bumblebee during her year long pregnancy."

Ratchet waited a moment to let the information that he had just said sink in to the humans. He knew that a lot of the personal would stay as they were very curious about them. He was shocked when everyone stayed in their place.

"Well For the first month, the Newspark will stay a spark as her system prepare themselves for the forming of the sparkling. During this time, the design for the sparkling will download into her wiring and connect to her spark feeding of her energy. Right now I guess that it still floating around not connected to her spark just yet. As for transforming she can do that up until her third month as it would be to dangerous to transform and she could lose the sparkling. By the Second month the wiring and systems will start to form giving the sparkling it shape. The second month will also be the time that she'll discover that she'll be craving everything under the sun and mood swings." Ratchet said as he wait for the information to sink into everyone's processors.

"By her fourth month her chassis will start to expand very much like femmes of the human race do. Think how a pregnant woman looks when she is different stages of her pregnancy. Every month they got bigger as the months passed by. That's what will happen to Bumblebee when she reaches her fourth month. She'll feel a little discomfort as her body will make room for the growing sparkling. During the fifth and six month the sparkling's body will be completely formed. However she'll still need to carry it as its processor and CPU forms. The actual birth is something else entirely but I will explain about that once you've gotten used to the idea of carrying and are used to a pregnant femme in the base. Another thing that makes our Pregnancy similar to humans is that Bumblebee will have mood swings and cravings." Ratchet finished.

"So in other words be prepared for a year of hell with a pregnant woman." Sgt Epps said before he got glared at by some of woman NEST members.

"That is about right." Ratchet replied.

_Next chapter Bumblebee talks with Sam and Judy about her pregnancy. And Megatron pays a visit via a call._

Ideas are welcome for what Megatron could say and for what Judy and Sam could talk to Bumblebee about. Dialogue is request but not required. Thanks you

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out

**AN: just thought that I would let you know that my chapters are not written stone until I write them so the next chapter may not be what I wrote in italcs.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story. It really means a lot to me. I am sorry that this chapter took so long to write._

Chapter 17

Bumblebee was hiding in the her room away from all the scientists that wanted to ask her a ton of questions on how her race reproduced and even if she knew that the humans were just curious about her race she really wasn't in the mood to answer a ton of questions.

Bumblebee heard a knock on her door and swore to Primus if it was another scientists that she would go nuts. But the voice that called out after the knock was a familiar one and femme in nature.

"Hey Bee ya in there?" Sam's muffled voice was heard though the door.

Bumblebee let out a groan as she knew the she was in for some yelling from her human friend about her situation. But Bumblebee was not prepared for the sight of Sam's mother Judy looking at her when she opened the door to reveal a very pissed of mother. Judy had treated her like one of her own and had almost used a bat on the Sector 7 Bozos when she had been captured and tortured.

"You have some explaining to do young lady!" Judy said not once raising her voice and that was what scared Bumblebee the most.

"I supposed that I do." Bumblebee replied know that she was going to be in for a riot act.

Bumblebee ushered the two women into her room and picked the up setting them on the table so that they could talk to her without getting a neck cramp.

"Now Young lady start talking." Judy said with a stern look on her face.

For some reason Judy reminded Bumblebee of Chromia when she was in one of her mood when she had done something bad. Bumblebee started talking about what had happened at the Decepticon base and how Barricade had treated her with a type of respect and kindness that she didn't think that the frontline warrior had. Bumblebee also told Judy and Sam of how she found of that Barricade really didn't want to be a warrior and only joined Megatron just to survive and that he was a musician before the war and played in some of the concert greatest halls on Cybertron.

"I don't know why but I started to fall in love with him and as for the sparkling that I'm carrying, it was unplanned and Hook the Decepticon medic gave both me and Barricade a long lecture on making sure you have your reproduction firewalls active BEFORE you interface." Bumblebee said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"What are you going to do with the Sparkling?" Sam asked already knowing what her best friend was going to say.

"I plan on going through with the pregnancy and keeping the sparkling for it not the little ones fault on how it came to be." Bumblebee told her human friend.

"As a mother I have to ask this. How are you going to raise a sparkling when you are fighting with the little one's father?" Judy asked Bumblebee.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know. All I was told was that Megatron would be calling to discuss some things with Optimus. I just hope that it's to talk about peace as to tell you the truth I don't remember anything but fighting." Bumblebee told Judy. "I also don't know much about raising a sparkling as I was the only sparkling found by the Autobots when the Youth Sector was attacked by the seekers and destroyed. I was raised by the Autobots."

"Then if you have nothing to worry about if you are scared about raising your child. You have your family and if I know Ironhide he will be overjoyed to have a sparkling to take care of." Judy told the yellow femme.

Bumblebee looked at her best friend's mother and let out a sigh. "To tell you the truth I am a little scared and for some reason I don't know why."

Judy smiled at Bumblebee before she spoke. "All first time mothers are scared and really don't know why they are. It come with the territory of being a mother. I was scared when I first got pregnant with Sammi but I had Ron and my family to help me with everything." Judy said. "Bumblebee you have the bots that helped raise you with you and from what you told me of Barricade he won't let anything happen to his sparkling as I can tell that he is a bot that will die for what he believes in and right now I think that he believes in you and a hope for peace."

Bumblebee smiled once again at her human friend's mother. She was right about having her team look after her and her sparkling and she was right about Barricade doing anything to protect her and his sparkling and she was right about Ironhide not letting anything happened to her sparkling as he and his mate raised her.

"There sweetie that wasn't so bad to talk about everything." Judy told Bumblebee who just nodded her helm.

"You were right I was scared but now that you have told me that I have my family to help me I feel a lot safer than I have in a while." Bumblebee replied.

All of a sudden Bumblebee's comm came to life.

"Attention all Command officers! Please report to the communications room as soon as possible." Optimus's voice came over the comm.

Bumblebee picked up Sam and Judy and placed them on the floor before walking out of the room. As she was walking down the hallway to the communications room Bumblebee was wondering if Megatron was calling like he said that he would. She also had a feeling that Ironhide would have a few choice words for Barricade if he was in the room as well.

Withing a few minutes Bumblebee as well as the other command staff arrived at the Communications room.

"Wonder what Optimus what's with all of us?" Sideswipe asked as he arrived and headed into the room.

"Who knows Bro." Sunstreaker replied as he allowed Bumblebee to enter the room before he entered.

As soon as everyone entered the room they all saw why they had been summoned. Everyone in the room had help raise Bumblebee at some point into who she was today.

Before anyone could say anything the screen came to life and the face of Megatron appeared on the screen.

_Next chapter Megatron and the Autobots talk about what to do with Bumblebee and Ironhide loses his cool._

Ideas for what Ironhide would say to Megatron would be welcomed and also for what the Autobots could discuss would also be welcomed. Dialogue would also be very welcomed.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. Thanks and peace out.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you for all the reviews. __xXxJoltxXx__ gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 18

Megatron let a grin come to his face at the sight of the shocked Autobots.

"How nice to see you Optimus. How is Bumblebee faring?" The Warlord asked earning glares from Prowl and Ironhide.

"She is doing well. Thank you for asking." Optimus replied knowing that his brother was up to something.

"That's good to hear." Megatron said. "Now that we have that matter taken care of, I would like to discuss Barricade's visiting rights to see his sparkling. It is after all his right as father of the little one." Megatron pointed out.

Optimus waved his hand in the direction of Ironhide to calm the black mech down before he said anything stupid.

"I will allow visitation rights as the sparkling needs it's Sire in it's life. However the visits will be supervised by at least one solider from each faction. That way we can make sure that neither one of us tries anything." Optimus told Megatron.

"I agree Brother. Now I have someone that would like to talk to Bumblebee." Megatron said as he stepped out of the way to reveal Barricade.

As soon as Ironhide saw Barricade he lost it and started cursing like a sailor.

"You no good slaggin, useless, slimy piece of trash. How dare you take advantage of Bumblebee like that. When I get my hands on you I swear that you are going to regret that you were ever sparked." Ironhide screamed as his cannons activated from his anger.

"Ironhide calm yourself." Optimus told his old friend. The Prime knew that Ironhide was very protective of Bumblebee but he would not allow his friend to make a fool of himself in front of Megatron.

Ironhide wanted to stay something but held his glossa. He didn't want to stress Bumblebee and have her lose the sparking

Barricade chose his words before he spoke as he knew that the wrong words would send Ironhide into a frenzy. Barricade had to wonder as he knew that Ironhide was the closest thing to a father that Bumblebee had and if he would be the same way with his sparkling when it was born.

"Hello Optimus." Barricade said as he tried to control his shaking.

"Hello Barricade. I want to thank you for taking care of one of my soldier and keeping her from harm." Optimus said ignoring the snort coming from Ironhide.

"My pleasure Sir." Barricade knew that he would need to be polite to Optimus in order to get on his good side as the Autobot leader did help raise Bumblebee and even thought he wasn't as protective as Ironhide he was protective.

"Now I understand from Megatron that you want to be able to visit Bumblebee when she is carrying and I can assume that you want to be their when she is giving birth to your sparkling." Optimus asked already knowing answer.

"Yes sir. I helped create the sparking and want to be a part of it life. Even if it's only through visits I can still be there for him or her. My Creators taught me that if you do something than you must take responsibility for what ever you do and I helped create a new life that deserves both creators in its life." Barricade told Optimus who nodded his helm.

"I am glad that you feel that way Barricade and I will permit visits. Perhaps maybe this sparkling will be the reason for the war to end in due time." Optimus told Barricade.

"Thank you and I hope that my sparkling can live in peace someday." Barricade replied.

Megatron had decided that he had enough of the mindless mumble jumble and somewhat pushed Barricade out of the way.

"Now that we have that figured out I would like to have you meet me and Barricade at the location that I am sending you via comm link. I would like for you to bring Bumblebee and of course your trigger happy bodyguard may come with you as well." Megatron said as he smirked at another slight growl from Ironhide was heard. Oh how fun it was to get Ironhide rilled up.

"Very well I along with Bumblebee and Ironhide will meet you in one week at the location given. Bumblebee will only be allowed to go if Ratchet is sure that she and the sparkling are safe." Optimus told his brother.

Megatron nodded his helm and before he could shut off the comm he saw a small human come running into the room and all of a sudden start yelling at him. He was called everything under the sun in names that were obiously meant to insult him and in a way he did feel insulted that a human was doing a better job at the insults and cussing than Ironhide who was known for his cussing and insulting any and everything out.

"And if that mech that got her pregnant so muchs as even thinks about not doing his job in taking care of her and the baby or what ever you call them I will personally come and find you and make you regret that you weree even born." Judy screamed before turning on her heels and walking out of the room.

Megatron looked at Optimus. "You should let that little human femme fight in your battle Brother as you would probaly win the war with her alone."

Optimus smirked at Sam's mother's antics. Ever since he met Judy he had found that she was the type of female that would defend her young and that was what she did when Sector 7 tried to take Sam and Mike away when they had first landed on Earth and was in search of the glasses that had the location of the Allspark.

"You may be right Megatron. You Just may be right with Judy." Optimus replied before shutting off the comm.

_Next chapter the Autobots and Decepticons meet and Ironhide has a 'friendly' chat with Barricade._

ideas are welcome any time and would be wonderful for the next chapter.

I would like at least 2 reviews before uploading the next chapter. thanks and peace out.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hi everyone. This will be the last chapter as I have lost interest in this story for some reason. But I wasn't going to abandon it with out ending it. Don't worry for those that read Elements that story will be updated soon I hope. But as right now my new love is Thunderbirds and am writing a Thunderbirds/Justice League crossover. I want to thank everyone who helped me with this story and to all those the stuck with me through hard times. Thank you and until the next Story**_. Peace out.

Chapter 19

"That's it Bumblebee you're doing good." Ratchet told the young femme as she screamed in pain as another contraction hit her body.

Barricade was standing beside the mother of his sparkling holding on to her servo and getting it broke. It was hard for him to believe that soon he was going to be a father soon. It seemed like only yesterday that he had only visitation rights to see Bumblebee but now with the War somewhat at an end the enforcer knew that that he could spend more time with his sparkling and the femme that he loved.

Barricade thought back to when the first visitation took place and that was the beginning of the end for the war between the Autobots and Decepticons.

_Flashback _

Barricade watched as Bumblebee was getting checked out by Ratchet to make sure that the sparkling was developing well which it was.

"Well this little one is going to be one healthy sparkling." Ratchet said to Bumblebee who had her chassis open to reveal her spark and a sack hanging on the side that was glowing bright.

"Is it any wonder why considering who the creators are?" Barricade said proudly as he watched the tiny sack move inside of it's mother's chassis.

"That's for sure." Ironhide said from behind Barricade with a smile on his face. He was looking forward to being what the humans called a grandfather since he raised Bumblebee as his own.

Ratchet just smiled at his long time friend before closing Bumblebee's chassis. "You're all set to go Bumblebee. Just be careful." The medic said as he helped Bumblebee of the med berth.

"I will Ratchet. That's a promise." Bumblebee replied.

Ironhide followed Bumblebee and Barricade like a hawk making sure that the enforcer didn't do anything. The overprotective Black Autobot wasn't going to let his charge out of sight even after the Sparkling was born.

"Come on Bee let's get the talks over with." Barricade told Bumblebee with a groan. He hated peace talks because it was a lot of mindless babbling and almost never had peace. But something told the Decepticon enforcer that this talk may be different he hoped.

The Two sides were meeting at an old Military base that if anyone started a fight the Military higher ups would fire missiles at the base. Bumblebee thought that it was over kill but if it prevented fighting than so be it.

The Autobots were the first to arrive at the base. Barricade had arrived at a undisclosed location so that he could check up on Bumblebee and his sparkling.

Soon Megatron and his several of his soldiers arrived. Everyone was on edge as the Decepticon Warlord approached Optimus and held out his hand for him to shake.

Optimus took Megatron's hand and shook it as a measure of goodwill. The Autobot leader hoped they would be able to figure out some sort of peace agreement.

Several hours passed as the two leaders fought about how to attain peace between the each faction.

Optimus wanted the war to end by returning to Cybertron and living there but Megatron wanted to take over the Earth and make the humans slaves.

The two leaders bickered back and forth until Sam came up with an idea.

"Why not make a space bridge to Cybertron and those that want to live on Cybertron can do so in peace. Cybertron could be the place to rebuild your race. Like a nursery or what ever place you call that takes care of your young. Cause I don't know about you but I can cell that some Bots and Cons want to be able to have sparklings in peace and not worry about if they are going to live to adulthood." Sam told the Cybertronians. She raised her hand to show that she wasn't done talking. "Also the start of peace could be right now with a sparkling that is going to be born or sparked of the two factions. Bumblebee and Barricade's sparkling could very well be the jump start that you need."

Megatron looked at the human that had killed him years ago with a weird look. What she had said was true. He was really tired of fighting and he knew that some of those under his command wanted to settle down and have sparkling but were afraid to do so for fear the the sparklings dying early in life.

"For a human you certainly have a great mind. I like your idea." Megatron said with a creepy type of smile.

"As do I Samantha. Perhaps in exchange for building the space Bridge we could offer the people of Earth some of our energy producers to help with energy problems." Optimus pointed out.

Bumblebee had a smile on her face at the thought of there finally being peace between the two faction when there had been nothing but war since she could remember.

_End flashback_

The treaty had been signed three months ago after being looked over millions of times so that both factions would get the best off everything. Cybertron became a home for those that were tired of fighting and where they could have the next generation.

Speaking of the next generation. The first sparkling to be born in millions of years was about to arrive.

Bumblebee had gone into early labor which wasn't uncommon but could be deadly for both the Carrier and sparkling. But Ratchet had told them that the sparkling was going to be alright.

"Come on Bee one more push and you'll be able to see your sparkling." The old medic said as he saw the sparkling sack start to rip and a little foot came out.

Bumblebee let out a scream as she pushed with all her might. She could feel the Sparkling leaving the sack and soon she heard a sound that was precious to her. The first cry of her sparkling.

"It a mech Bumblebee." Barricade softly whispered as he trailed a servo down the side of Bumblebee's cheek in a loving manner.

Ratchet did a quick scan of the new mech before he handed the sparkling to his mother and proud father.

"Oh he is so beautiful." Bumblebee said as she looked at her sparkling with so much love that she didn't think it was possible.

"Congratulations you two. I'll let the others know and keep them away so that you can have some alone time." Ratchet said before walking out of the room only for Ironhide to sick his head in to get a look at his grandchild for a split second before leaving.

The proud Parents just looked at each other before turning to their sparkling who was snoozing in his mother's arms.

Barricade knew that his son would someday lead the Autobots and the Decepticons in the peace time.

Bumblebee knew her son would help with the peace treaty and will help bring peace to both factions.

Either way the Sparkling had a safe future ahead of him and with his creators by his side he would be the best that he could be.

The end


End file.
